Jocelyn and Luke
by Pipernleocharmed
Summary: This follows city of fallen angels and is a story of what i imagine to be a luke and jocelyn marriage and the romance that follows it.
1. Chapter 1

The moon sang through the deep blue night sky. Luke opened the door to their apartment and inside stood Clary facing the window turned to see what the sound was. Isabelle yelled "no males the night before the wedding!" then Luke blushed. In followed Alec, Jace, Simon and some other male friends of Luke's.

"I forgot somethings, and the boys just followed. i was going to come alone but they insisted." the room was filled with women from all over the world, close friends of Jocelyn's surrounded her and they were all gushing over gossip and catching up with each other. "mhhhh I'm sure" eyed Isabelle.

"Give the man a break" protested Jace as he hurried over to shared a quick kiss.

"how are you my darling?" said Luke as Jocelyn got up and followed him into the bedroom.

"im great" proclaimed Jocelyn. "what were you after?"

"I am in need of some black leather...you see the boys are all wanting to fight and have a 'tournament' so I need suitable clothing." replied Luke. He hurried to the bedroom and Jocelyn followed, as she turn to see her guests they were all eyeing her of as she entered the closed the door and Jocelyn gently placed herself on the bed. Luke headed to the wardrobe and pulled out his leather jacked and favourite jeans. He pulled of his flannelette to reveal his tanned and muscly torso. he turned to Jocelyn to see her gaze on him. "what are you looking at?" he said to her quietly.

"i dont know why you tease me like this?... you know we are not going to be together tonight and you go taking your shirt off like that. its not very nice if you ask me." said Jocelyn

Luke chuckled as he walked toward her. His body twice the size of hers, and he leaned into her forcing her to lay down on the bed. He kissed her gently. then quickly jumped of the bed and placed his clothes on. she stared at him in anger. "come on! i cant believe you!"

"thats all your gonna get until tomorrow." he walked out of the room to summon the boy outside. Jocelyn walked to the door and he kissed her on the cheek "good-bye my love." and the he was gone without even the chance to say goodbye or pull him back and demand a proper kiss. Jocelyn knew even though they spent ever day together that tonight would be no different but knowing it was going to be different tomorrow. that they were finally going to be committing themselves together forever, it made her want him more.

Morning drew, and the sun peeped its way through the window.

Jocelyn woke to clary laying beside her. "morning mum, are you excited?"

Jocelyn blushed "I sure am" she quickly plopped out of bed to meet her bridal party in the lounge room.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside Jocelyn awaited Maia, Isabelle and Maryse. Clary was today going to be her maid of honour and Isabelle would be her bridesmaid. "how was your sleep?" asked Maryse

Jocelyn replied "not very good."

"you're probably just excited" said maryse

"im quite nervous actually." as Jocelyn finished sipping on her tea she headed back into her bedroom. The window opened with a breeze blowing in. _i dont remember having that opened._ she thought and as she turned into the en-suite Luke stood in the shower naked and washing himself. Jocelyn began to undress herself and hop into the shower. as she moved her hands onto his back he turned to her surprisingly he said "i wasn't expecting you to notice i was in here."

"oh I'm sure" replied Jocelyn

"let alone have you join me"said Luke as he pushed Jocelyn against the wall of the shower. He kissed her neck and fondled with her hips. he then kissed her lips gently. "ill see you tonight" he said as he exited the bathroom.

"Wait" yelled Jocelyn.

Luke turned to her only just putting his pants on. "yes?"

"i love you" said Jocelyn standing naked in her doorway.

"i love you too." said Luke

Jocelyn turned back into the bathroom and Luke stood there. about to exit the window. everything inside him held him back and he stared into the bathroom. Jocelyn's bare and wet back was reflecting itself through the mirror. Luke put his head down as if, he would of had to go back int here if he looked any longer. He jumped out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Like stood at the alter. A white archway facing the beautiful ocean. Everything was white even the flowers. luke's suite was white aswell and he dark curly hair swept back. Behind him stood Simon, standing in a navy blue suit. And then stood jace aswell in a blue suit. The sun shone directly above them. And the chairs on the grass with overflowing flowers filled with people. Some people stood at the back. They had been waiting for the bride to arrive. And then atlast she did. Isabelle entered the isle first. Graciously making her way across the aisle in her long navy blue dress that showed lace along the top. both her and clary had their hair in curled buns. jaces eyes fixed on clarys and hers fixed on him. Then at last jocelyn walked through the aisle with her white gown trailing down the behind her. Luke couldnt stop staring at her and then they would join together and gaze into each other's eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride" said the father

jocelyn blushed. And like grabbed her by the wIst and pulled her in. "I will love you till I die and even longer than that." Then their lips touched and jocelyn felt the butterflies she had once had disapear.

they held hands and ran down the isle. clary an. Simon joined arms and Isabelle and have sis aswell and then they followed. Back at the reception everyone seemed to wait anxiously for the bridal party to arrive. Am then they did. The night was filled with love, dancing and drinking.

Then the last thing on the list was speeches. only one speech was to be delivered and that's from clary. She nervously walked to the podium and then she looked at her mother and luke holding hands and everything seemed alright.

"lets juast say this has been a long awaited day. Not just the planning of the wedding but waiting and watching on the sideline as you both lead each other on was just horrible. And then during all the chaos luke opened up to me and told me he loved you and knowing you felt the same I told him you did. Later on at idris like proclaimed he's love to my mother and she was speechless. And to to least luke was heart broken. I can clearly remember that when you walked to the door after me hearing your conversation I told you to go after him or I'd personally kill you. But I don't thinl I could. Your love is my inspiration. My muse to carry on bevause even after twenty years it all gets better. Luke your now my "step dad" but I don't think you'd mind if I called you dad because thTa what you are and you always have been. My dad. To luke and jocelyn and all the years to come!" clary exited the podium and as she walked to the bridal table like got up and pulled clary into an embrace. "Thankyou for your beautiful speech." and when he pulled back she noticed his tear.

"no need to cry dad" said clary aa like wiped away the year and kissed her forehead.

later on the night was over and luke and jocelyn exited the reception to head to the honey moon sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke carried Jocelyn into their suite and he threw her onto the large king sized bed. He laid down next to her and yawned. Then he closed his sat up "Luke, how dare you even think about sleeping." He plopped himself off the bed and walked to were Jocelyn was now standing. "Unzip me," Jocelyn said as she turned her back to him. He unzipped her wedding dress and she excuses herself to the bathroom to change. When she returned Luke had removed his jacked, tie, shoes and belt and not to mention ruffed his hair up just the way he like it. "Come here" he said as she walked faster to him. Luke grabbed her and placed her on his looked Jocelyn in the eyeS and he felt as though he could see into here soul. "I love you" said Jocelyn.

"I love you more than life itself" said Luke.

He then picked her up of his lap and threw her gently onto the bed. He slowly pulled of her nighty and then kissed her stomach gently. Jocelyn sat up. "I'm not a doll, you won't break me." said Jocelyn

with that hint, he threw her further up the bed and then pulled his Shirt off. He then growled as he travelled up her torso. cutting the aides of her undies with his claws. He threw them god knows were into the bedroom. They then made love all night long.


End file.
